


Equipero 3- Egy megoldás kikényszerítése

by Herika



Series: Equipero - Egyenjogúság [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Marriage
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kikényszerített házasságkötés után két hónappal még mindig nem minden úgy megy a Piton/Potter házasságban, ahogy Harry szerint kellene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equipero 3- Egy megoldás kikényszerítése

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equipero 3](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27649) by Meri. 



  
**Eredeti cím:**  Equipero 3 - Wanting Resolution  
 **Írója:**  Meri - Thanks again for your permission  
 **Az eredeti írás megtalálható:** http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewuser.php?uid=163  
 **Fordította:**  Herika  
 **Béta:**  Gernon - akinek ezúton is nagyon szépen köszönöm a gyors munkáját.

* * *

 

Equipero 3 - Egyenrangúság 3  
  
Egy megoldás kikényszerítése

  
  
  
  
Harryt a péniszén érzett nedves ajkak érintése ébresztette álmából a valóságra. Anélkül, hogy még teljesen felébredt volta, felfelé lökte magát, hiszen a teste egyből megértette, mit kérnek tőle.  
  
\- Mmmm… – mormogta ismét ívbe hajolva, miközben a csodálatos élmény elárasztotta őt. Annyira jó volt így felébredni. Aztán a varázslatos érzés minden figyelmeztetés nélkül megszűnt, ő pedig kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
\- Mi van?  
  
\- Maradj nyugton, Potter – mordult rá egy mogorva hang.  
  
Nem állt szándékában nem engedelmeskedni ennek a bizonyos parancsnak. Nem, amikor egy síkosítóval bevont kéz mozgott a mostanra igencsak éberré vált merevedésén. Két hónapja tartó házasságuk során nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Piton így ébresztette őt. Úgy tűnt, a férfi sosem kap eleget belőle. Nem mintha Harry panaszkodott volna. Valószínűleg ő volt az egyetlen tizenhét éves a világon, aki elég szexhez jutott, hogy csaknem tökéletesen elégedett legyen. És milyen élvezetes és izgató szex is volt ez!  
  
Piton szilárdan tartotta őt, miközben halk sóhajjal ráeresztette magát Harryre. Még mindig inkább álomban, mint nem, Harry megfogta a férfi csípőjét és fellökött, bele a szűk forróságba. Semmi egyéb nem volt nagyszerűbb annál az érzésnél, ahogy mozog benne, a feszültség, ami képződött, a gyönyör, ami minden irányból érkezett, és a beteljesülés, ami még mindig a messzi távolban honolt. A színtiszta boldogság nyögésével ismét fellökött.  
  
A Harry fölött térdelő Piton ismét megremegett, haja nyirkos volt az izzadtságtól, miközben összhangban mozogtak együtt. Harry erősen igyekezett tartani egy állandó ütemet. Piton ebben eléggé egyedi volt, és rengeteg időt töltött azzal, hogy kitalálja, mi esik neki a legjobban. Mindkettőjüknek.  
  
Harry megtanulta a lehető leghosszabb ideig elnyújtani a dolgot. De nem úgy tűnt, hogy ez ma is meg fog történni. Nem ezzel a meleggel, ami máris a heréiben gyülekezett. Mind jobban kezdte elveszíteni az önuralmát. Teste minden lökéssel egyidejűleg dalra fakadt. A feszültség kicsit szorosabbá vált, izgalmi állapota újabb magasságokba ívelt. Annyira jó volt, olyan forró, annyira hihetetlenül csodálatos.  
  
Újabb lökés, és a meleg meg a fény kezdett a felszínre törni.  
  
\- Még ne – lihegte fölüle Piton. – Még nem vagyok kész.  
  
\- Túl késő. – Harry a férfi szivárgó vesszeje köré kulcsolta az egyik kezét és meghúzta párszor. Piton sopánkodott és elment.  
  
Az összeránduló melegség körülötte Harryt is magával rántotta. Önkontrolja bizonytalanná vált, majd végleg elbukott. Többé már nem tudta megragadni, képtelen volt fogást találni rajta. Érzékei vibrálni kezdtek a boldogságtól, ő pedig felhagyott vele és teljesen felszabadultan lökte magát fel Pitonba.  
  
Ó, és ez annyira jó volt, olyan bámulatosan nagyszerű. Maga a kész tökély. Felkiáltott és az extázis magával ragadta őt.  
  
Továbbra is Perselus alatt elnyúlva, még mindig a férfi csípőjét tartva, Harry megpróbált levegőhöz jutni. Ha valaki megkérdezte volna erről, mielőtt összeházasodott volna Pitonnal, azt felelte volna, hogy nem lehetséges, hogy a szex ilyen jó lehetne. Ó, hogy mekkorát tévedett.  
  
Akármit is mondhatott volna vagy sem Pitonnal kapcsolatban, kiderült, hogy a férfi egy nagylelkű, időnként rámenős szerető.  
  
Amikor szívverése lecsendesedett, végigsimított Piton hátán. A csend tovább húzódott közöttük, és Harry ki akarta élvezni. A legjobb napjaikon is többet vitáztak, mint beszéltek. És ez valószínűleg olyasmi volt, ami nem fog egyhamar megváltozni.  
  
\- Minő ünneplés. Jobb, mint a tegnap éjszakai a Nagyteremben. – Voldemort halott volt. Alig néhány napja, hogy megölte őt. Nem egyedül persze, hiszen rengeteg embertől kapott segítséget, nem a legkevesebbet magától Pitontól. Ám a győzelem sem jött olcsón.   
  
Piton megfeszült, majd legördült róla.  
  
\- Már ha úgy gondolod, hogy időszerű ünnepelni.  
  
\- Ünnepelni az életet. Ez egyike azoknak a dolgoknak, amiket az ember ilyen helyzetben tenni szokott.  
  
\- Értem. És mi van a halottainkkal? A sebesültjeinkkel?  
  
Harry felnyomta magát, megtámaszkodott a könyökén, majd a férfire nézett.  
  
\- Gondoskodunk róluk és meggyászoljuk őket. Erről szól ez a reggel. Tudom, hogy…  
  
\- Ne!  
  
\- Nem arról van szó, hogy én nem szerettem őt. – Dumbledore halála kemény csapásként érte Harryt, de tudta, hogy nem olyan keményen, mint Pitont. Bár természetesen a férfi még azt sem ismerné el soha, hogy voltak érzései.  
  
\- Nem az igazgató az egyetlen, aki meghalt. – Piton hangja elfulladt a mondat végére.  
  
\- Nem. És nekünk tisztelnünk kell az elesetteinket. De nem hiszem, hogy el kell mondjam, nekünk tovább kell lépnünk. – Ez volt Harry számára valószínűleg a legnagyobb meglepetés. Hogy túlélte, ahogy Piton is. Nem az összes barátja persze, de hála az égnek a legközelebbi barátai is túlélték. És ez akkora megkönnyebbülést jelentett, hogy csaknem beleszédült.  
  
Piton nem felelt, csak feküdt a hátán és egyenletesen lélegzett.  
  
\- Te sem számítottál rá jobban, hogy túléled, mint ahogy én – mondta Harry. Még csak nem is kellett kérdeznie.  
  
\- És most az egész élet előtted áll. – Volt valami abban, ahogy Piton kimondta ezt, amitől megcsendült a riasztó Harry fejében. Mindig így beszélt, amikor valami ostobaságot készült mondani, ami általában Harry távozásával állt kapcsolatban.  
  
Talán félbeszakíthatja, mielőtt elkezdi.  
  
\- Nos, nem mintha te varázsló években számolva sokkal idősebb lennél nálam.  
  
\- Igen, de az életem során bekövetkezett tévedések miatt…  
  
\- Rendben, ne kezdjük ezt ismét. Megragadtál velem. És én pedig veled. Igen, valószínűleg elmehetnénk, és baszhatnánk másokkal…  
  
\- Vigyázz a szádra!  
  
\- Leszarom. Már nem vagyok a diákod. – Ez egy másik olyan dolog volt, ami a végtelenségig felbosszantotta őt. Piton igyekezett éket verni közéjük minden módon, ahogyan csak tudott. A két hónap során, amióta összeházasodtak, sosem volt könnyű, de néha jutottak közös nevezőre az ágyon kívül is. Az utóbbi időkben azonban egyik csata érte a másikat.  
  
\- Diák vagy.  
  
\- Ez most nem tartozik a tárgyhoz. Miért kell mindig ezt tenned? Miért nem hagyhatjuk a dolgokat egy időre? Rengeteg dolgunk van, és együtt fogjuk azt megtenni. – Harry pofon akarta csapni a férfit. Hogy képes folytatni, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja a nyilvánvalót?  
  
\- Potter…  
  
\- És most már bármikor elkezdhetnél Harrynek hívni. – Ez szintén olyan dolog volt, ami távolságot okozott kettőjük között.  
  
Piton felállt. Tisztán jelezve, hogy részéről a vita lezárva.  
  
\- Elmegyek lezuhanyozni. Egy fél óra múlva meg kell jelennünk a Nagyteremben. Nem tervezek késni.  
  
\- Most még elfuthatsz – szólalt meg Harry, és csalódottan fonta össze a karját a mellkasa fölött. – De én akkor is itt leszek, amikor visszajössz.  
  
\- Nem, ha megváltoztatom a védelmet.  
  
Mióta megadta Harrynek a jelszót a lakosztályához – és ez úgyszintén egy hosszú procedúra eredménye volt –, rendszeresen fenyegette őt azzal, hogy elveszi tőle. Harry gondolt rá, hogy provokálja őt ezügyben, de lehet, hogy a férfi akkor kicsinyes bosszúból is megteszi.   
  
\- Ne!  
  
Piton elvonult a fürdőszobába.  
  
  
\-----------  
  
  
A férfi lakosztályához tartozó jelszó még mindig működött. Piton az egyik bőrfotelben ült a begyújtatlan kandalló előtt. Ha Dumbledore temetése valamit felszaggatott Harry szívében, akkor csak elképzelni tudta, mit tett Pitonéval. Fogalma sem volt arról, mit tegyen, vagy mit mondjon neki. Talán az eltérítés működhet.  
  
\- Tehát – kockáztatta meg Harry, nem igazán a küzdelmet keresve, de megtanulva, hogy az időnként forráspontig juttathatja a dolgokat. Remek lenne elrendezni a dolgokat, ami persze Piton együttműködését igényelné, ami nem túl gyakran vagy egyáltalán nem történt meg. – Mi történik most?  
  
Piton felnézett és összeráncolta a homlokát.  
  
\- Milyen értelemben?  
  
\- Abban az értelemben, hogy mi mihez kezdünk most?  
  
\- Te kétségkívül elmész holnap az ünnepségekre, ahol megjutalmazzák a tetteidet – mondta olyan hangsúllyal, mintha Harryt inkább megbüntetni kellene a kitüntetés helyett.  
  
Ám Harry ehhez már hozzászokott. Ez csak annyit jelentett, hogy Piton nem volt boldog, és ezt rá vetítette ki. Ő sem volt boldog, de meg tudott birkózni Pitonnal.   
  
\- Igazából nem erre gondoltam.  
  
\- Akkor azt kellene mondanod, amire gondolsz.  
  
\- Mi van velünk?  
  
\- Nincs olyan, hogy velünk, Potter. Csak olyan van, hogy te, meg olyan, hogy én.  
  
Harry leült a másik fotelbe Pitonnal szemközt.  
  
\- Arra az esetre, ha elfelejtetted volna, házasok vagyunk. És kötelék fűz össze. El kell döntenünk, mit fogunk tenni, miután itt hagyom az iskolát. Például hol fogunk élni?  
  
\- Túl sokra számítasz.  
  
\- Valóban? Sosem csináltam titkot a tényből, hogy úgy gondolom, elérhetjük, hogy működjön ez a dolog kettőnk között.  
  
Harry persze egyáltalán nem volt biztos ebben. Végül is Pitonnal kellett megbirkóznia, de hajlandó volt adni neki egy esélyt. Az elképzelés, hogy valaki mással találkozzon, egyáltalán nem vonzotta, különösen mivel csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy megbaszhatta őket. Minden törvényes és mágikus köteléke egy életre szólóan Pitonhoz kötötte.  
  
\- Én pedig úgy gondolom, hogy igyekeztem elérni, hogy belásd, mekkora tévedésben vagy.  
  
Harry mindig utálta, mennyire hajthatatlanul sziklaszilárd volt Piton ezzel kapcsolatban. Mintha lett volna bármi választásuk is.  
  
\- Megragadtunk egymás mellett.  
  
\- Nem így van. Miért erőlteted ezt? – Piton előre kiszámíthatóan úgy hangzott, mintha Harry készakarva próbálná bosszantani őt.  
  
Már vitatkoztak erről korábban is, és semmi nem változott. Harry nem értette, miért kell Pitonnak ennyire makacsnak lennie.  
  
\- Idefigyelj, te zsíros hajú szemétláda, nem válhatunk el, és nem lehet megszüntetni a köteléket. Együtt kell megoldanunk a dolgokat.  
  
\- Ez az a pont, ahol tévedésben vagy. Nem kell megoldanunk. Találkozhatunk más emberekkel. Lehetünk együtt másokkal. – Úgy tűnt, mintha Piton pont ezt akarná tenni.  
  
Ám Harry ettől úgy érezte, mintha egy kést döftek volna a mellkasába. És nem, nem állt szándékában még fontolóra sem venni, hogy miért volt ez így. Biztos volt benne, hogy egyáltalán nem tetszene neki a válasz.  
  
\- Ezt akarod?  
  
\- Ez is egy lehetőség.  
  
\- Nekem nem.  
  
\- Ne légy nevetséges. Te sem vagy jobban hozzám kötve, mint…  
  
\- Esküt tettünk!  
  
Piton felnevetett.  
  
\- Ostoba, szentimentális griffendéles. Az már nem számít többé. Már ha valaha is számított. Amint beteljesült, a köteléket nem érdekli, hogy mit teszünk.  
  
\- Engem igen. És én nem leszek hűtlen. – Ez volt a lényeg, házasnak kell maradnia Pitonnal. Hogy így a legjobbat hozza ki belőle. És ha Piton csak megpróbálná és együttműködne… ó, várjunk csak, hiszen Pitonról volt szó. Mit is gondolt? Pitonnak fogalma sincs arról, mi is az az együttműködés.  
  
\- Mindenki csal. Nehogy már azt kezd el mondogatni, hogy te nem. – A homlokránc és a ronda szavak mögött volt valami több is ott, valami, ami arra késztette, hogy azt higgye, Piton nem csalná meg, de elhiszi, hogy Harry megtenné.  
  
Ami annyira tökéletesen tisztességtelen.  
  
\- Engem ne a saját mércéd alapján ítélj meg. Nem tudhatod, hogy mit fogok tenni – tört ki felháborodottan Harry.  
  
\- Naná, hogy tudom. Most még fiatal vagy és idealista, de adj magadnak néhány évet. Nem könnyű együtt élni velem. – És persze ez igaz is volt. Átkozottul lehetetlen egy alak volt.  
  
Ami nem jelentette azt, hogy Harry fel fogja adni.  
  
\- Azt már észrevettem.  
  
\- Nem is élsz velem.  
  
\- Akkor minek neveznéd az utóbbi két hónapot?  
  
\- Szexuális közösülésnek, leginkább éjszakánként, nem pedig valakivel való együttélésnek.  
  
\- Többet is teszek annál, hogy csak dugok itt. Itt töltöm minden éjszakámat és hétvégémet.  
  
\- A barátaid legnagyobb rémületére.  
  
Hermione megérti. És Ron is meg fog birkózni vele. Neki sok mindennel kellett foglalkoznia az utóbbi két hónapban.  
  
\- És még mindig nem tudta elfogadni. – Piton meglepő módon sértettnek hangzott, de ezt a visszamaradt düh is okozhatta valami miatt, amit Ron tett vele az utóbbi néhány év során valamikor.  
  
\- Hamarosan beszélek vele. – Valószínűleg még a következő héten, mielőtt ismét elkezdődnének a tanítási órák. – Észhez fog térni.  
  
\- És mi van, ha nem?  
  
\- Akkor nem az a barát, akinek eddig gondoltam.– De Ron észhez fog térni. Harry tudta, hogy csak annyit kell tennie, hogy elmagyarázza neki a helyzetet. – Mitől félsz?  
  
\- Én nem félek semmitől. Egyszerűen nem akarok kellemetlenséget. Többet, mint ami már így is van.  
  
\- Mint ahogy a mai reggel is egy teher volt. Tudom, hogy tartasz valamitől, csak nem tudok rájönni, hogy mi az.  
  
Piton fogvicsorogva meredt rá, aztán felállt.  
  
\- Bármilyen érdekesnek is találod ezt a beszélgetést, amiben biztos vagyok, most mennem kell.  
  
\- Hová? Már késő van.  
  
\- Járőröznöm kell. Azt akarom, hogy elmenj, mire visszatérek.  
  
Harry nem akarta ilyen könnyedén elereszteni őt.  
  
\- Még nem végeztünk itt.  
  
\- Oh, én azt hiszem, igen. – Ezzel Piton megfordult, és örvénylő talárral kivonult.  
  
Nos, valamikor vissza kell jönnie, nemdebár?  
  
\---------------  
  
Amint becsukódott az ajtó, Harry felsóhajtott és végigdőlt a kanapén. Mi a bánatot műveljen ezzel a szemét tetűvel kapcsolatban? Kell lennie valami módnak, hogy megértesse vele, de egyszerűen nem tudta, mi lehet az.  
  
Felkelt és készített magának egy italt. Talán az kellőképpen ellazítja, hogy előrukkoljon valami nagyszerűvel  
  
Nem. Piton nem fogja feladni és elfogadni, hogy van köztük, vagy esetleg lehetne közöttük valami.  
  
Nem mintha Harry elég bolond lett volna, hogy akarja vagy elvárja tőle a szerelmet. Arra nem volt esély, Pitonnal biztosan nem. De egy baráti kapcsolat, valaki, akihez hazajöhet egy nap végén. Az nem olyan nagy kérés, igaz? És persze ne felejtsük el a fantasztikus szexet sem.  
  
Harry megkavarta poharának tartalmát és meglepve látta, hogy elolvadt a jég. Felsóhajtott és kortyolt egyet. Nem számított, hogy milyennek látszott, még mindig oda jutott ki, hogy rá kellett vennie Pitont, hogy beleegyezzen abba, amit látszólag nem óhajtott megtenni.  
  
Az ajtó kinyílt, ami megijesztette őt. Felnézett.  
  
\- Mit keresel még itt? – kérdezte Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel.  
  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem megyek el.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Feltételezem, szexre vágysz. – Sikerült úgy mondania, hogy attól valahogy mocskosnak hangzott. Mintha nem igazán akarná megtenni.  
  
Harry felállt, és odalépett, ahol Piton állt az ajtó belső oldalán. Az ajtóhoz szorította őt, hozzádőlt és lassan megcsókolta a férfit, lustán, pontosan úgy, amiről tudta, Piton szerette. Csak egyetlen pillanatnyi tétovázás volt, mintha Piton megpróbálná meggyőzni magát, hogy ellenálljon, aztán visszacsókolt.  
  
Harry becsúsztatta a nyelvét és feltérképezte az ismerős felszínt. Nedves és meleg, és ó, annyira jó. Vonakodva húzódott vissza.  
  
\- Menj, vedd be a bájitalod.  
  
\- Miből gondolod, hogy ma este én leszek az? – A férfi hangsúlya metsző, vitára kész volt, talán nem akarta, hogy megdugják, vagy még inkább csatára éhezett.  
  
Harry nem akart most belemenni ebbe. Noha jobb szeretett felül lenni, semmi ellenvetése nem volt az ellen, hogy megbasszák, különösen, mivel Piton annyira kellemessé tetté.  
  
\- Öhm… mivel két-három éjszakát kivéve mindig te vetted be? Akarod, hogy én vegyem be? Megteszem.  
  
\- Nem. Majd én beveszem. – Ezzel megfordult és eltűnt a mosdóban.  
  
Harry levette a ruháit, a székre hajtotta őket és bemászott az ágyba. Kicsit furcsa volt, hogy olyan kényelmesen érezte magát Piton ágyában meztelenül. Visszaemlékezett, hogy ez nem így kezdődött. Biztosan azért történt, mert csakis gyönyört talált itt.  
  
Amikor Piton végre előkerült, még mindig fel volt öltözve. Most meg mi volt a baj? Már épp kérdezni akarta, amikor a férfi felsóhajtott, és elkezdte levenni a ruháit. Néhány feszült pillanattal később meztelenül csúszott be az ágyba.  
  
\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Harry előrenyúlva, hogy magához húzza Pitont. Piton ismét ellenállni látszott egy pillanatig, mielőtt feladta.  
  
\- Megvagyok. Haladjunk. – Piton mereven feküdt a karjaiban.  
  
Nem akarta a dugást? Valami rosszat tett volna? Nem akarta erőltetni az ügyet.  
  
\- Nem. Hacsak nem akarod.  
  
\- Ha nem akarod, akkor el is mehetsz. – Ha lehetséges, Piton még feszültebbé vált. Világos, hogy rosszul érezte magát és boldogtalan volt, méghozzá úgy, ahogy korábban sosem.  
  
Harry nem hitte, hogy a szexről volt szó. Ami azt jelentette, hogy valami Piton érzelmi hátterében zajlott. És nem tudta biztosan, hogy abba most bele akar-e menni. Mivel messze könnyebb volt félve elfutni valami elől, mint hagyni, hogy az arcába robbanjon. Rendszerint felettébb látványosan, de szinte mindig fájdalmasan.  
  
\- Mi a baj veled? Azt hittem, akarod, nem?  
  
\- Akartam. Akarom. Csak haladjuk vele. Vagy se.  
  
\- Akkor csinálom. – Harry félretette a nyugtalanságát, előredőlt, és mélyen megcsókolta a férfit. Piton megállíthatja őt, ha akarja.  
  
A fenébe, Harry remélte, hogy nem teszi. Piton úgy tudott csókolni, mint ahogy senki más. Közelebb mozdult, és nyelvét a férfi szájába csúsztatta.  
  
Édes érzés áradt szét rajta, amikor Piton még erősebben csókolta őt, és úgy ölelte, mintha számított volna neki. Talán így is volt. Talán érdekelte Pitont. Vagy talán csak szerette a szexet. Harry nem tudta biztosan, de ez is megfelelt. És a ténykedés ezen pontján nem készült aggódni miatta.  
  
Végigsimított lefelé Piton vézna hátán, és tenyerébe fogta a fenekét. Kicsi az biztos, de kerek és feszes. Harry megszorította, mire Piton hátratolta és helyeslően dörmögött.  
  
A hátára gördítette Pitont, és elkezdte végigcsókolni a felsőtestét. Kevés dolog volt, amit élvezett Pitonban, ami pont annyira szórakoztatta őt, mint amennyire felizgatta. A puha bőr íze a férfi hasán. A fekete szőrcsík a sápadt testen, ami lefelé vezet. És amit most előre megjósolható eredménnyel követett.  
  
Piton ívbe hajlott, és érdes hangon felnyögött, amikor Harry szája körbezárult a férfi kemény vesszeje körül. Annak is szerette az ízét. Sós és édeskés, és amikor végigfuttatta nyelvét a makkon, Piton megborzongott. Volt valami annyira kielégítő abban, hogy gyönyört nyújt. Harry teli szájjal elmosolyodott.   
  
Nem tartott sokáig, míg Piton keze összeszorult a hajában, de Harry nem húzódott el. Azt akarta, hogy a férfi ellazuljon, mielőtt továbblépnek. A forró folyadék elérte a torka mélyét, és ő nyelni kezdte.  
  
Piton teljesen ellazultan és kielégülten nyöszörögte végig az előkészítést, még utasításokat is adott. Jóváhagyóan mordult fel, amikor Harry végül beléje hatolt. Nem számított, hány alkalommal tette magáévá a férfit, ez mindig annyira jó, annyira rendben levő érzés volt. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy olyasvalakivel tegye mindezt, aki nem érdekli. Legalább egy kicsit.  
  
Harry megtalálta a ritmusát, a feszültség kezdett szorosabbá válni, a világ összeszűkült, és a gyönyör fokozódott.  
  
\- Tedd bele a hátad, fiú – utasította őt Piton.  
  
\- Igyekszem. – Harry hajáról izzadtság csöpögött Piton testére.  
  
\- Jobban igyekezz! – Piton találkozott Harry lökéseivel és megfogta a fiú csípőjét, hogy még közelebb húzza őt magához.  
  
Izzadva és szitkozódva Harry erősen és gyorsan vágódott belé, csípője megfeszült, és semmi más nem létezett a szűk forróságon és a ragyogó élvezeten kívül. Amikor kezdett túláradni rajta, hátravetette a fejét és felkiáltott. Ez túl sok volt, túl jó, túl…  
  
Vak boldogság robbant körülötte, és ő megadta magát neki.  
  
Kifújta a levegőt és kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
\- Mmm… – Igen vonakodva megmozdult, hogy lemásszon Pitonról, és segített neki kiegyenesíteni a lábait. Pitonnak időnként görcs állt a bokáiba, és Harry most megdörzsölte, hogy elkerülje azt.  
  
Piton megfordult, és belebújt az ágyneműbe.  
  
\- Köszönöm. Aludj, Harry. Már késő van.  
  
Hát, ma éjjel nincs több beszélgetés. Harry mindössze boldog volt, hogy megtehette, amit mondtak neki.  
  
\----------------  
  
\- Azt hiszed, szerelmes vagy belém, igaz? Erről van szó.  
  
Harry csak addig jutott, hogy letette a csomagját, amikor Piton nekiugrott. Nem tudta, hogy nevessen, vagy sírjon.  
  
\- Most meg miről beszélsz?  
  
\- Ehhez a vacakhoz van köze az együttélésnek meg mindennek. – Piton olyan önelégültnek látszott, mintha most oldott volna meg valami hatalmas problémát, ami már régóta foglalkoztatta őt.  
  
\- Te megőrültél. Még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy egyáltalán kedvellek-e. – Nem akart ilyen durvának hangozni, de igazán, már maga az elképzelés is! Ez volt valószínűleg a legostobább dolog, amit valaha is hallott. Ugyanakkor elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy ezt ne mondja meg Pitonnak.  
  
Piton tekintete megváltozott. Talán csalódottá vált?  
  
\- Akkor miről van szó? Ez nem mehet tovább.  
  
\- Máris készen állsz rá, hogy kiábrándíts, nehogy beléd szeressek? Elmondod, milyen őrültség tőlem akár gondolni is rá, hogy viszonzod a feltételezett érzéseimet? Honnan szedted ezt az egészet? – Ennyit arról, hogy elég okos lesz, hogy magában tartsa. De hát annyira abszurd volt ez az egész.  
  
Két piros folt tűnt fel Piton arcán.  
  
\- Be kell ismerned, az jobban megmagyarázná, mint ahogy te képes vagy rá. Nem mintha számítanék rá, hogy képes vagy érthetően beszélni, de legalább kísérletet tehetnél arra, hogy megmagyarázd, miért óhajtod erőltetni a dolgot.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Megpróbáltam elmagyarázni neked. Nem figyeltél rám. Melyik részét nem érted annak, hogy házasok vagyunk?  
  
\- Igazából pont ez a probléma. Hogy ezt igazi házasságnak tekinted. Én pedig nem – fújtatott mérgesen Piton, mellkasa előtt karba tett kézzel.  
  
\- Hát persze, hogy annak tartom. Nem válhatunk el egymástól. Ez a lényeg. Ha megtehetnénk, már túl lennék rajta. – Nos, valószínűleg így lenne. A szex továbbra is óriási értékelési szempont volt. Az nem lenne olyan jó valaki mással.  
  
\- Ahogy már mondtam… Nem akarok elmenni és megbaszni valami varázslót, akit nem is ismerek, amikor otthon maradhatok, és megdughatlak téged.  
  
\- Nevetséges vagy. – Piton valóban bosszúsnak hangzott.  
  
Mi mást mondhat még, amitől ez a fattyú megérti? Túl lányosnak hangzott volna, hogy azt mondja, nem akar idegenekkel kefélni, pedig ez volt az igazság.  
  
\- Nagy kár. Pedig így fog történni.  
  
\- Nem te vagy az, aki utasításokat osztogat.  
  
\- Nem is te vagy az.  
  
\- Nem vagy egyenrangú velem. Alá fogod vetni magad az akaratomnak. – Piton nem igazán úgy mondta ezt, mintha ténylegesen is elhinné, hogy Harry megteszi. Ami jó dolog. Azt a csatát már megvívták.  
  
Harry önelégülten vigyorgott a férfire.  
  
\- Voltaképpen te veted magad alá nekem. – Nem mintha túl sokat számított volna. Harry tudta, ki irányította a köztük levő szexet.  
  
Piton felnevetett. Ettől éveket fiatalodott.   
  
\- Ne téveszd össze a szexuális helyzeteket a hatalommal. Én „választottam” azt, hogy engedem megdugni magam. Mert jó érzés. Nem más ok miatt.  
  
\- Rendben, csak egy vicc volt.  
  
\- Nem volt túl humoros.  
  
\- Ó, rendben, hagyd már ezt abba. A helyzet az, hogy nem akarok elmenni és keresni valaki mást, akivel lefekszem, mivel nem tudok vele összeházasodni.  
  
\- Ostoba, szentimentális griffendéles.  
  
\- Már mondtad. Továbbléphetnénk?  
  
\- Pontosan mire? Még nem végeztük ki ezt a témakört. Hacsak nem szexelni akarsz.  
  
Nem igazán tudta elhinni, hogy ez mondja, de…  
  
\- Az nem lehet mindenre a válasz. Beszélnünk kell egymással.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott, és leült a kandalló előtti fotelbe.  
  
\- Talán igazad van. Beszélj hát.  
  
Akármennyire is szeretett volna beszélgetést kezdeményezni a témáról Harry, már mindent átvettek. Talán valami másról kell beszélniük. Valamiről, ami nem az életükkel kapcsolatos.  
  
\- Tegnap beszéltem Ronnal. – Meglepően jól ment. Ron megértő volt, mihelyst Harry elmagyarázta neki, mit is keresett.  
  
Pitonnak magasba szaladt a szemöldöke.  
  
\- Már jobban megérti a dolgokat. Időnként eltart neki egy ideig, hogy megértsen, vagy megszokjon valamit.  
  
\- Két hónap telt el.  
  
\- Az esküvőnk előtt két héttel veszítette el az édesanyját. Emellett nem a házasságrész volt az, ami foglalkoztatta őt. Annak megértette a szükségességét. Az a rész volt…  
  
\- A tény, hogy élvezted velem a szexet. Ami miatt folytonosan visszajártál. Már akkor megmondtam, hogy ez fog történni. És nem ő az egyetlen, akinek gondja volt ezzel.  
  
\- Ő az egyetlen, aki érdekelt. És megmondtam neki, hogy a veled való kapcsolatom nem fog változni.  
  
\- Minden változik. A szexről van szó, ugye?  
  
Ezen a ponton Harry nem tudta, mire gondolt Piton. Azt hitte, tudja, de Piton nem tett semmit, hogy igazolja, így csakis egy találgatás maradt. Harry megvonta a vállát.  
  
\- Részben. Még neked is be kell ismerned, hogy az igazán jó.  
  
\- Nem kell beismernem semmit. Ez szimplán gyakorlat kérdése. Azt pedig bárkivel elérheted.  
  
Piton nem igazán hitte ezt. Ez világosan kicsendült a hangsúlyából.  
  
\- Nincs szükségem arra valaki mással. Veled már megszereztem.  
  
\- Még csak nem is kedvelsz. Képzeld el, mennyire jó lehetne olyasvalakivel, akit kedvelsz. – Volt valami halvány megbántottság ebben? Higgyen abban, amit hallani vélt, vagy ne?  
  
\- Kedvellek. Jobbára. – Harry még csak elképzelni sem tudta, hogy valaki máshoz közelebb kerülhet. Bár talán tudna. Még elég fiatal volt. Bár a végén továbbra is Piton házastársa marad. Milyen személy akarná őt ilyen feltételek között? És ő akarná azt, aki igen? Jobb ezzel próbálkozni és működővé tenni. Most már csak Pitont kellene meggyőzni erről. Átkozott seggfej.  
  
\- Igazán túláradó az őszinteséged. – Piton arckifejezése keserű volt.  
  
\- Mit vársz? Amikor olyan erősen próbálsz ellökni magadtól, ahogyan csak tudsz. Nem értem. Nem a te legjobb érdeked, hogy a közeledben tarts?  
  
\- Nem látom, hogyan lehetne az?  
  
\- Minél tovább maradok melletted, annál tovább jutsz szexhez.  
  
\- Eltekintve a nyilvánvalótól, tőled eltérően, nekem a házasság előtt is volt részem szexben, szóval túlértékeled a bájaidat.  
  
Ez talált. Azt hitte, Piton élvezte őt. Nem, várjunk csak, tudta, hogy Piton élvezte őt. Ez nem olyasmi, amit tettetni lehetett.   
  
\- Én is szexeltem korábban.  
  
\- Egyszer.  
  
Sose kellett volna ezt mondania neki.  
  
\- Kétszer.  
  
\- Annyira tapasztalt vagy. Menj szórakozni, szerezz még több tapasztalatot, aztán gyere vissza és beszélünk.  
  
Ez valóban úgy hangzott, mintha nem akarná Harryt. De az is ilyen volt, amikor Piton védte magát, amikor félt valamitől? Hogy megsebzik? Talán. Harry leült Pitonnal szemközt és ránézett.  
  
A férfi továbbra is ronda szemét volt zsíros hajjal. Kivéve, hogy ez után a kéthónapnyi fantasztikus szex, és a Voldemort legyőzése miatti együttműködés után már nem igazán gondolt többé Pitonra negatív módon. Miért gondolna Piton rá ily módon?  
  
Talán nem is tette. Talán ahelyett, hogy utálná, Piton valahogy szintúgy kedvelte őt. De ha ez igaz volt, akkor miért… A válasz, ami előbukkant, pont olyan valószínűtlen volt.  
  
Ismét Pitonra nézett. Vajon így van? Lehetséges lenne?  
  
Nem. Harry nem sok mindenben volt biztos, de ebben igen. Ez túlságosan is felfordítaná a világszemléletét.  
  
\- Min gondolkodsz ilyen megfeszítetten? Egyáltalán nem bízom ebben a tekintetben.  
  
Harry lesütve tartotta a szemét.  
  
\- Semmin. Miért nem hagyhatjuk elodázni egy ideig a dolgokat, és folytatni, ahogy eddig tettük?  
  
\- Mert két héten belül véget ér a tanév, és te elmész a nyári szünetre.  
  
\- Te is elmész, nem?  
  
\- Lehet. De az is lehet, hogy maradok még egy ideig. Te pedig elkezded az Auror kiképzésed.  
  
\- Úgy gondoltam, keresek egy lakást Londonban. Azt reméltem, velem jössz. Legalább a nyári szünet idejére.  
  
Piton hallgatott.  
  
\- Van saját lakásom. Elkísérhetsz oda, ha szeretnél.  
  
\- Igen. Az jó lenne.  
  
\- Vigyázz, csak a nyárra vonatkozik!  
  
\- Tudom. – Harry elmosolyodott. Ez már egy kezdetnek számított. Csak tovább kell terjesztenie a dolgokat, amíg Piton végül rádöbben, hogy nem fognak elszakadni egymástól.  
  
  
VÉGE a 3. résznek. 


End file.
